Team BAJE
by demonicsouls4
Summary: Blitz Krieg, a mamma's boy with a good heart, accidentally got roped into a battle with Ruby and Roman Torchwick. Meeting Ozpin and getting accepted into Beacon, he has a lot to get used to if he wants to become a real Huntsman, but with his friends and fellow teammates, he might just make it. Follow the adventures of team BAJE in their four years of Beacon Academy! NAME CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1 (EDITED W NOTICE)

**Soul: What up, beotches! Demonicsouls4 here with a new story! As I am writing this, I don't know what the title will be, but whatever it is will probably be a working title. Anyway, a little backstory for this. My friends and I are big fans of RWBY. So my fried texts me and tells me we should make a RWBY team. So after many, many months of creating our own characters and weapons, we finally came up with team BAGE (pronounced "beige"). I'll be honest; my character isn't that original, at least in name and fairy tale character base. You'll figure out soon enough.**

**Anyway, I'll just point out that this story will mostly be canon. Maybe I will have a few filler chapters or something like that to help with character development, but will mostly stick to canon. **

**Also, I will add a little character bio at the end of the chapter when I introduce the team member/members.**

**So with that said, let's start this show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Please support the official release.**

***EDIT*: Due to change in employment Team BAGE will now be spelled BAJE. The G in our team wouldn't make a character and lost interest so we got another friend of ours (also a RWBY fan) to join the team. And boy did we get someone good! So, to anybody that is new to this story, this is just a notice. Now please, enjoy the first chapter of what is now "Team BAJE".**

**BAJE**

The city street was quiet at the moment. The peaceful night sky was clear, leaving the shattered moon in full view. This peace was only slightly disturbed by the sound of footfalls and slight panting.

A young boy, about 16 years old, was running down the street, clearly in a rush. He had short, slightly spiked brown hair, amethyst eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a royal purple, zip-up jacket, with a high collar and elbow-length sleeves. Under it he wore a simple black, long-sleeve shirt, and over the jacket, he wore a large white sash that covered most of his abdomen. He wore long black pants with multiple pouches connected to his belt, two large, white pouches strapped to both of his thighs, and two large holsters strapped to the back of his waist. For the finishing touch, he wore black fingerless gloves, and purple/white combat shoes (Not boots. Shoes).

As he was running, his thoughts were also travelling very quickly. '_Crap,'_ He thought in panic, _'Mom is going to kill me for being out so late! I didn't think that after class training would take that long! I just hope she'll listen to me before she puts me six-feet-under.' _ As he came close to a certain shopping area, his panicked thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of heavy gunshots. As he looked in the direction the gunfire came from, he grew curious. "How odd," he said, before asking a question, seemingly to no one, "What do you think, Puni? Think we should check it out?"

His jacket rustled slightly as a small bump formed in the jacket. It travelled up from his stomach to the collar of the jacket, before a small figure popped out and landed on his shoulder.

"Pyo!"

The small figure was revealed to be a small animal, though not any animal anybody has seen. It had a small, round body, about the size of his palm, a tiny face with dot-like eyes, a cute little mouth, and no visible nose. Its body was covered in white fur, giving it a puffball appearance, also covering its tiny paws, dog-like ears, and a white tail slightly longer than its body.

The boy looked at the small creature and nodded, "Alright, let's go check it out."

"Pyo!" It shouted in excitement.

As he ran to the sounds, he came across a shop called "From Dust to Dawn", obviously a dust shop. But what really caught his attention was the multitude of henchmen dressed in red and black suits, hats, and sunglasses, carrying guns and swords, gathered around the front of the shop. They seemed to be fighting a small girl in a red hood, who was wielding a massive, red, mechanical scythe. It also seemed to be the source of the gunshots, as she was firing bullets from the large gun barrel at the end of the scythe, using the recoil of the gun to increase her speed.

The boy paused a moment, trying to comprehend how such a petite girl could wield a scythe that large with such grace and speed, before focusing on what was happening. Being the Good Samaritan he is, he ran towards a thug that was trying to flank the girl (after ordering Puni back into his jacket). He jumped into the air and used his momentum to deliver a devastating double-kick to the thug's face, knocking the red sunglasses and hat off of his head. As the henchmen went to the ground, the others noticed him. Two henchmen with swords attempted to attack him on both sides, he jumped into the air and did a split kick to their heads, disorienting them.

As the boy landed, he rushed to the thug on his right and gave a right hook to his face. As the thug stumbled back, the boy rushed forward and kicked him in the stomach, then went behind him and roundhouse kicked him back into the other thug, who was just starting to stumble back up. Both thugs head-butted the other as the impact caused them both to fall unconscious.

The boy noticed another thug pointing a pistol at him and quickly ran towards him before he could fire. Reaching the thug, he grabbed the arm with the gun before shoving an elbow into the man's gut. He twisted the arm, disarming the man, before giving him a knee in the gut, then a powerful punch to the face, sending him to blissful unconsciousness.

The boy turned towards Red (as he did not know the girl's name) just as she knocked the last of her opponents back to another man that seemed to be their boss. He had dark green eyes, with oddly long eyelashes and black eyeliner, bright orange hair with long bangs that covered his right eye, and covered it with a black bowler hat with a red band. He wore a white suit with a red collar, a grey scarf, brown pants, black shoes and gloves, and a cigar in his mouth. In his right hand he held a black cane with a white, hooked grip and a long red cap at the bottom.

The man looked at the fallen henchmen in disappointment before sarcastically saying, "Well, you were worth every cent. Truly you were." He then shifted his gaze to the two young teens.

(**AN: In case you are wondering why I keep calling him "the boy", I wasn't entirely sure about his full name at the time I wrote this. I'll have him introduce himself at the interrogation scene. Sorry if you get annoyed.)**

The boy ran to stand next to Red, who looked at him in confusion, before returning her attention to the man. Said man spoke to them, "Well, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around," he dropped his cigar, snuffed it with his cane, then pointed the cane at them, "I'm afraid _this_," the bottom of the cane opened, revealing it to be a weapon with a cross grid, "is where we part ways." He pulled the trigger, firing a flare-like blast, causing Red to fire her gun at the ground to leap over it while the boy dodge rolled to the side. The blast exploded where they were before.

Red and the boy both got up and tried to spot the man, and saw him climbing up the ladder to the roof of another building. Red looked at an old man, who the boy guessed was the owner of the dust shop, and asked, "You okay if I go after him?" in a slightly high-pitched voice. The old man nodded a quick "uh-huh," before Red sped towards the building, using the recoil of her gun-scythe to quickly jump to the roof. The boy watched her, before sighing and shaking his head. "Mom is so going to kill me," he lamented, before running to the ladder and hastily climbing up to the roof.

When he got there, he saw the man in the side hatch of a large aircraft, a Bullhead, looking at Red and holding a red dust crystal. "End of the line, Red!" he shouted, before tossing the crystal in front of her and firing a blast from his cane at it. The boy saw this and ran to the girl, grabbing her and shielding her with his body. Time seemed to slow down. '_So,'_ thought sadly, '_this is how it ends. I guess this is what I get for being a goody two-shoes. Heh. If mom finds out about this, I bet she'd find a way to revive me, scold me, then kill me again,"_ he smiled sadly, '_I guess this is goodbye, mom, little sis. I love you both."_

The blast finally hit the crystal, and he braced himself. He heard the explosion…but didn't feel any pain.

He cracked an eye open, realizing he was fine. He looked at Red, who was in his arms, looking as surprised as he was. He looked behind him and saw another newcomer.

This one was a beautiful woman with light blonde hair tied into a bun, a lock of hair curled into a spiral on the right side of her face, bright green eyes covered by thin, rectangular glasses, and unblemished porcelain skin with teal hanging earrings in her ears. She wore a white blouse that slightly exposed some of her cleavage; the sleeves puffed out, tightened at her wrists, and then spread out over her hands. She wore a black business skirt over a pair of black stockings that went into a pair of black boots with brown heels. Lastly, she wore a black cape with a purple inside, the end tattered into a twisting arrow pattern, and she was holding a riding crop in her right hand.

In front of her was a circle of purple glyphs, obviously what protected them from the explosion. As the glyphs faded, the woman pushed her glasses up, before waving her riding crop at the aircraft, firing multiple purple beams at it. As they hit the ship, the man stumbled around before going into the cockpit. He turned to the pilot, a woman in a red dress with odd glyphs on her sleeves and around her neckline, shouting, "We got a Huntress!" before switching places with the woman.

As the woman walked onto the platform, the Huntress fired another purple beam above the aircraft, this time forming a dark storm cloud to hover over it. In the cockpit, the man said in confusion, "…the hell?" Outside, the woman swung her riding crop down, causing large ice spears to fall onto the aircraft. One even broke through the cockpit window, narrowly missing the man's head as he tried to regain control of the Bullhead.

The glyphs on the shadow-woman's dress lit up as she brought her arms back before firing a blast of fire dust at the Huntress. The Huntress blocked it with some glyphs she summoned, but the blast splashed behind her. The shadow-woman lifted her arm, causing the ground beneath the Huntress to glow. The Huntress back flipped away from the resulting explosion, using her riding crop to control the shards of the roof that the explosion broke off to create a large arrow to fire at the Bullhead, but the shadow-woman fired blasts of fire to break it apart. The Huntress quickly formed it back together and propelled it back at the aircraft. The man angled Bullhead so that the shards ricocheted off of the top. The Huntress quickly formed the shards into three separate arrows. The shadow-woman stumbled slightly, and then formed rings of glyphs around her which expanded to finally destroy the shards.

The boy and Red (ten bucks you forgot they were there) finally snapped out of their awed trances and decided to help. Red collapsed her massive scythe into a more gun-like form before firing at the shadow-woman. The boy reached into one of his holsters and pulled out a 3-inch tall, 10-inch long, 1.5-inch wide black box with a jagged purple line on the side, and a what looked like the cylinder of a revolver near the back that was black and had purple stripes. The bottom of the box unfolded a hilt and trigger, revealing it to be a collapsible pistol, which he used to also fire bullets at the woman. However, this woman was somehow able to block their bullets with just her hands. She quickly swung her arm back, causing the ground beneath all three of them to glow. The boy dodge rolled forward, while the Huntress used her telekinesis to push Red forward while she also rolled forward, just before the ground exploded. The criminals used this distraction to get away.

As the tension died down, the two teens were able to clear their heads a bit. The boy was finally able to get a good look at the girl he almost died for.

She was small, maybe a year younger than he was. She had shoulder-length black hair, with pale skin, a heart-shaped face, and big silver-colored eyes. She wore a red and black outfit, a black blouse with a red corset-like piece tied around her abdomen, and a black combat skirt with red-frilled trimmings. She had on black stockings that went into black combat boots with red bottoms, and wore a belt with bullet cartridges held in individual loops, a large magazine case, and a silver rose emblem. Her most notable piece of attire, though, was the red cloak that was pinned to her blouse with two cross shaped pins.

Red looked at the woman in awe. "You're a Huntress," she stated, before squealing fan girlishly, "Can I have your autograph?!"

**BAJE**

It turns out the answer to that question was a no, as both Red and the boy found themselves in an interrogation room, the Huntress from earlier pacing back and forth in front of the table they sat at, holding her riding crop and a piece of technology called a scroll.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two," she said in a serious, scolding tone, "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Red cried.

"I was just trying to get home!" the boy retorted.

The Huntress continued, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home…with a pat on the back," this caused the teens to smile in hope, before the Huntress turned and glared at them, "and a slap on the wrist!" She swung her riding crop just in front of Red's hand, making the girl flinch and yelp. "But," The Huntress continued, "There is someone here who would like to meet you."

The Huntress moved from her place in front of the doorway as a man walked in. He was tall, and had slightly messy gray hair and thin brown eyes, over which he wore very small spectacles. He had a green under-shirt, under a black, gold-buttoned vest, and over it all a black unzipped suit and a green scarf with a purple cross emblem on it. He also had on dark-green dress pants and black dress shoes, and was carrying a tray of cookies and a white mug with the emblem of Beacon Academy on it.

"Ruby Rose," he said slowly as he walked into the room. He walked to the side of the table that the girl was sitting on. He leaned closer to her, slowly saying, "You…have silver eyes."

"U-um…" The girl, Ruby, said uncomfortably.

He observed her a moment more before drawing his attention to the young boy next to her, "And you, young man. Would you mind telling me your name?"

The boy jumped, not expecting the man to address him, and looked at everyone. The man was looking at him expectantly, and even Ruby and the Huntress were looking at him in curiosity, though it was mostly Ruby. The boy composed himself, and spoke, "Not at all sir." He cleared his throat, before giving a disarming smile, "Hello, my name is Blitz. Blitz Krieg." (**AN: Yes I know it either sounds stupid or ridiculously awesome, but it was all I could think of.) **After that, the small creature from before came out of his jacket and onto his shoulder. "And this is my pet, Puni." Ruby squealed before taking the small animal and rubbing it on her cheek.

The man nodded his head, before returning his gaze to Ruby. "So," he began, causing Ruby to jump and drop Puni, who climbed onto her head. "Where did you learn to do this?" He nodded to a video in the Huntress' hands of Ruby fighting the henchmen.

Ruby nervously answered, "Signal Academy."

The man asked incredulously, "They taught you to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," she responded.

The man nodded, "I see," before looking at Blitz, "And what about you? Where did you learn to fight?"

Blitz rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Um…My…My mother taught me."

The man nodded again, before turning and setting the tray of cookies in front of them. Blitz and Ruby both took one, but Ruby ate them all before he could have a second.

The man referred to Ruby again, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before," he looked away slightly, as if reminiscing, "A dusty old crow."

Ruby a sound of confirmation, before saying, with her mouth full, "Das mah unkhul!" Everyone looked at her, and she swallowed, before repeating, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing! And now, I'm all like," she made a few karate poses going, "Witchaaaa, waaaaaah!"

"So I've noticed," the man said. He set his coffee cup on the table, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well," Ruby said, leaning closer, "I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters," the man stated.

"Yeah," confirmed Ruby, "I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon," Ruby began to talk faster as she went on, "See, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. And my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Might as well make a career out of it.' Heh heh. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and…Gah! Ya' know!?"

The two adults stared at the girl, before the man looked at Blitz and asked, "And what about you, young man? Why do you learn to fight?"

"Well," He started, "My mother and father were professional Hunters, and when they settled down, my father would leave on missions to support our family. But, after my little sister was born, my dad went on a mission and never came back. We don't know what happened to him. So after he disappeared, we didn't have an income of money, since my mother retired (A/N: if I don't have a grasp on the concept of retiring, I apologize). So I decided to become a Huntsman, so I can protect my family and the people of Remnant. And hopefully someday find my father. My mother trains me along with some minor tutoring classes so I can apply to some of the well-known schools and not 'waste my time with that beginner crap'."

The reactions to Blitz's story varied: The man gave a look of understanding, The Huntress looked slightly saddened, but regained her stern look, and Ruby was near bawling her eyes out, clutching Puni like a lifeline. The man looked at both of them as Ruby calmed down, before asking, "Do you two know who I am?"

Blitz shook his head 'no', but Ruby nodded. "Yes," she confirmed, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." This caused Blitz to look at the man in awe.

The man nodded his head, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby greeted.

"It's a pleasure, sir," Blitz also greeted.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked the two young teens.

Ruby replied, "More than anything!"

Blitz only said, "I guess it seems alright, with all the high praise it's been given."

Ozpin looked at his assistant, only getting an eye roll from her, before he smiled at the two, "Well, okay. I expect you two to be on the parting ship in the next four days." Ruby smiled wide at this, Blitz pumped a fist in the air, and Puni gave out an excited "Pyo~!"

**BAJE**

After Blitz and Ruby parted ways, Puni giving her a lick of affection, Blitz quickly ran home. After he made it to his house, he sneaked inside the front door, and noticed all the lights were off. _'Alright_,' he thought, _'they both must be asleep. Just need to be quiet, I'll deal with mom's anger in the morning.'_ With that, he began to tip-toe across the living room, heading towards the stairs. As he reached the bottom and began to ascend, a light turned on behind him, and he heard an irritated voice say, "Good evening, _Blitz._" He froze as still as a statue, with only one thought in his head: _'Crap.'_

As he slowly turned his head, Puni hopped out of his jacket and ran excitedly towards the source of the voice. It was a woman, maybe in her mid-thirties, with long, blonde hair and narrow amethyst eyes, covered by a pair of thin reading glasses. At the moment, she wore a teal colored night gown under a bath robe of the same color, and a pair of pink slippers. This was Blitz's mother, Blair Krieg. And she looked _pissed._

Blitz waved and smiled nervously, "Hi mom! I thought you would be asleep?"

"Oh, I would be," She began, petting Puni and pushing her glasses up, causing the light to reflect off of them menacingly, "However, a certain son of mine kept me awake with worry, so I had no choice to wait and welcome him home."

Blitz rubbed his head nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that. I got a little sidetracked getting home."

"Oh?" Blair said, "Why don't you tell me all about it."

Blitz gulped before sitting down on the sofa next to her armchair, telling his mother what happened that night. After he finished, his mother was quiet, the menacing glare still on her glasses. As Blitz began shifting uncomfortably from the tension, his mother finally spoke up, "So you're going to be attending Beacon in four days?"

Blitz nodded. His mother smirked, before pointing at Blitz, "In that case, your punishment for being late will be rigorous training sessions to get you ready for Beacon." Blitz paled at that; his mother's training sessions were already hardcore, sometimes he wondered if they were originally forms of prison torture. If they were going to be ramped up, he might die from it.

"But for now," his mother's now warm voice snapped him out of his funk, making him look at her soft smile, "go see Lilah, she missed you a lot. You worried her sick." Blitz smiled before calling Puni onto his shoulder, climbing up the stairs with her. As he reached the top, he walked to the first door on the left and opened it slowly. The room looked similar to his: a large bookcase against the back wall next to the queen-sized bed in the back-center, a small desk by the entrance, and a walk-in closet on the right side of the bed. The biggest difference: the room was entirely pink and covered in stuffed animals, typical of a little girl's room. Speaking of which, Blitz walked over to the bed and looked at its occupant.

The girl was about four, almost five, years old. She had blonde hair that went slightly below her shoulders, all splayed out on the bed now, and, if they were open, bright blue eyes. She wore a simple set of pajamas, a button up shirt and pants, both a light blue with tiny bunny emblems on them. She was cuddling a large teddy Ursa Grimm.

He smiled warmly at the adorable sight, before he shook her a few times to wake her up. After a few more times, her eyes started to flutter, before she sat up and yawned. She looked around her room, before her eyes landed on Blitz. They widened, and she jumped from her bed into her brother's arms, shouting, "Big Brother! You're back!"

Blitz chuckled before patting her on the head saying, "Yep, sorry I took so long. I got a bit sidetracked."

"What happened?" She asked, her head tilting cutely.

Blitz put on a thinking pose, before telling her, "How about you get back into bed, and I'll tell it to you like a story? Is that alright?"

Lilah pouted, then said, "Fine, but I get to sleep with Puni." Blitz nodded and Puni hopped onto the pillow as Lilah got into bed. He told her the story, and as she was almost asleep, he kissed her forehead and told her goodnight, before retiring to his own room. It was like Lilah's, except purple, the positions of the objects were opposite, and it was mostly covered in posters of bands and blueprints for his weapons. He changed into his pajamas, a simple t-shirt and athletic shorts, and settled into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened today, before drifting off to sleep. His final conscious thought was, _'I wonder what the future will bring?"_

**BAJE**

**Soul: And that's a wrap!**

**Finally! After five days I got this up. Anyway, there's not much to say at the moment, mostly because I've been writing this story at night and I need some sleep. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review to let me know what you think and if I need to fix or improve anything. Flames will be sent to my fire place for the upcoming winter. And if I get 5-10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. **

**Stay tuned for more of Team BAJE's adventures. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna catch some Z's.**

**Demonicsouls4 signing out.**


	2. Team BAJE Opening

**Soul: Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't exactly a new chapter of Team BAJE. I just found this cool song and I thought it would make a great opening song for Team BAJE. So I typed up the opening to hopefully hold you guys over while I finish the second chapter. But I promise that I will have the second chapter of Team BAJE up soon! This is also some practice for writing techniques, so if you could, leave a review on if I did well or on what I could do better. I would really appreciate it.**

**Well that's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S.: Just so you don't get confused, the events below the set lyrics are the ones that happen during those lyrics.**

**BAJE**

**Team BAJE Opening Theme: Black Board – Nano**

As the music starts, the scene fades from white to a chessboard-like land with a black sky and a white orb acting as the moon, on which four colorless figures stand back to back. One was Blitz, one was very tall and muscular and wearing armor, another had spiky hair and wolf ears and wore a long coat, and the last had a hoodie and a scarf, the scarf covering his head.

**_The tears I cried for you that day are like the tears I cry today  
>The pain I feel inside reminds me that I'm living every day<br>The thoughts of you that fill my head go 'round and round like yesterday  
>And all the love I feel for you will bring me through another day<em>**

The scene panned around all four figures before stopping on Blitz, looking at the ground solemnly. He held up a fist and looked at it, before opening it and raising his hand to the bright moon.

**_YEAH!~_**

Suddenly, the title appears with the background going black, the words in white; **Team BAJE**.

**_All around me there are people telling me who I should be  
>I hate to disappoint you but these are the colors that I see<br>If there's just as many colors as there are a human beings  
>Maybe I'm just color-blind and missing out on everything<em>**

The scene switched to a still colorless Blitz as he sat against a white tree, looking up into its branches, with Puni sleeping on his shoulder. It then switched to the hooded figure as he sat silhouetted against the moon on top of a tall black tower. Next, it switched to the armored figure as he stood on the edge of a cliff, looking over the white forest below. Lastly, it changed to the wolf-eared figure as he leaned against a building in an alley, white, featureless people walking past it.**__**

**_Without a word I'm watching as my life keep passing by  
>Desperately I'm reaching for the days I've left behind<br>And no matter what I try the colors won't collide  
>Painting on a canvas of the scars I tried to hide<em>**

The scene changed to the four standing back-to-back once more, before quickly changing to multiple scenes of a young Blitz watching a tall male figure walk through a white door, a young boy with glasses crying at a grave, a young wolf Faunus crying as a featureless mob surrounded, and a young boy crying over the body of a younger girl. Then it quickly panned down four black towers, each one holding a shadowed figure. It panned around the four young men once again, then quickly switched between each of their faces going wide-eyed with shock as their colorless features gained a single color: Blitz violet, the hooded figure green, the armored figure orange, and the wolf Faunus silver. Finally, the scene panned around them as multiple chess piece figures rose out of the ground, all of them brandishing a weapon.

**_I take the dreams that live inside my heart  
>And splash them across the nightmares in my head<br>With trembling hands I try to draw  
>The person that I wish that I could be<br>The feeling of your fingers on my skin  
>It lingers even after all these years<br>It's the only color that  
>Will never change inside my heart~<em>**

The four young men pulled out weapons and began rapidly attacking the Chess Knights. The orange one slashed through most of them with a mechanical sword. The green figure jumped high into the air before falling back down, slashing quickly at the Chess Knights with twin swords. The silver figure quickly dashed at the Chess Knights and smashed them to pieces with strong punches, or cut them apart with sharp claws. Blitz took out two pistols and began moving evasively around them while blasting them apart with the weapons.

Then Blitz saw a red, hooded figure and a white figure standing far away behind the Chess Knights. He destroyed the Chess Knights in front of him before quickly dashing towards them, but they seemed to move further away. As he tried to reach a hand out to them, the scene whited out.

As the music began to die down, Blitz woke up on a bed in his dorm, reaching toward the ceiling. He pulled his hand down, before he looked at the nightstand next to him and smiled at a picture of him and his team, the glare of the morning sun covering the other three people. He looked back at the ceiling before closing his eyes again.

**BAJE**

**And that's a wrap!**

**There you go everyone! The opening to Team BAJE! I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to follow and/or favorite this story if you want to see more, leave a review telling me what I did good and what I should improve on, flames will be sent to my fireplace, and I will get the next chapter done as soon as I can.**

**Have a great day, and I will see you all later! This is demonicsouls4 signing out. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2: Making Friends

**Soul: What's up guys! Demonicsouls4 here with another chapter of Team BAJE! It only took a month! Thank you for the support that you guys gave! I loved the feedback and you would not believe how many times I read them. I appreciate it! Except for a certain one.**

**SilverstormXD, yes, I understand that the name looks funny, but what team name isn't strange in RWBY. However, if you are going to leave a review, at least give some helpful criticism along with whatever silly opinion about the name you have. That is all I have to say.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys were as excited for this as I was. I was planning this for a while and I thought of a fun little scene to put in here before I wrote this and I finally get to put it in.**

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter is super late! I just had a bunch of school and life stuff to do and it cut into my writing time.**

**That's all I have to say for the beginning of this chapter, so let's jump right in. **

**Let's start this show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Please support the official release. And remember, if you download RWBY illegally, Puni gets shaved.**

**BAJE**

**Team BAJE Opening Theme: Black Board – Nano**

As the music starts, the scene fades from white to a chessboard-like land with a black sky and a white orb acting as the moon, on which four colorless figures stand back to back. One was Blitz, one was very tall and muscular and wearing armor, another had spiky hair and wolf ears and wore a long coat, and the last had a hoodie and a scarf, the hood covering his head.

**_The tears I cried for you that day are like the tears I cry today  
>The pain I feel inside reminds me that I'm living every day<br>The thoughts of you that fill my head go 'round and round like yesterday  
>And all the love I feel for you will bring me through another day<em>**

The scene panned around all four figures before stopping on Blitz, looking at the ground solemnly. He held up a fist and looked at it, before opening it and raising his hand to the bright moon.

**_YEAH!~_**

Suddenly, the title appears with the background going black, the words in white; **Team BAJE**.

**_All around me there are people telling me who I should be  
>I hate to disappoint you but these are the colors that I see<br>If there's just as many colors as there are human beings  
>Maybe I'm just color-blind and missing out on everything<em>**

The scene switched to a still colorless Blitz as he sat against a white tree, looking up into its branches, with Puni sleeping on his shoulder. It then switched to the hooded figure as he sat silhouetted against the moon on top of a tall black tower. Next, it switched to the armored figure as he stood on the edge of a cliff, looking over the white forest below. Lastly, it changed to the wolf-eared figure as he leaned against a building in an alley, white, featureless people walking past it.**__**

**_Without a word I'm watching as my life keep passing by  
>Desperately I'm reaching for the days I've left behind<br>And no matter what I try the colors won't collide  
>Painting on a canvas of the scars I tried to hide<em>**

The scene changed to the four standing back-to-back once more, before quickly changing to multiple scenes of a young Blitz watching a tall male figure walk through a white door, a young boy with glasses crying at a grave, a young wolf Faunus crying as a featureless mob surrounded, and a young boy crying over the body of a younger girl. Then it quickly panned down four black towers, each one holding a shadowed figure. It panned around the four young men once again, then quickly switched between each of their faces going wide-eyed with shock as their colorless features gained a single color: Blitz violet, the hooded figure green, the armored figure orange, and the wolf Faunus silver. Finally, the scene panned around them as multiple chess piece figures rose out of the ground, all of them brandishing a weapon.

**_I take the dreams that live inside my heart  
>And splash them across the nightmares in my head<br>With trembling hands I try to draw  
>The person that I wish that I could be<br>The feeling of your fingers on my skin  
>It lingers even after all these years<br>It's the only color that  
>Will never change inside my heart~<em>**

The four young men pulled out weapons and began rapidly attacking the Chess Knights. The orange one slashed through most of them with a mechanical sword. The green figure jumped high into the air before falling back down, slashing quickly at the Chess Knights with twin swords. The silver figure quickly dashed at the Chess Knights and smashed them to pieces with strong punches, or cut them apart with sharp claws. Blitz took out two pistols and began moving evasively around them while blasting them apart with the weapons.

Then Blitz saw a red figure and a white figure standing far away behind the Chess Knights. He destroyed the Chess Knights in front of him before quickly dashing towards them, but they seemed to move further away. As he tried to reach a hand out to them, the scene whited out.

As the music began to die down, Blitz woke up on a bed in his dorm, reaching toward the ceiling. He pulled his hand down, before he looked at the nightstand next to him and smiled at a picture of him and his team, the glare of the morning sun covering the other three people. He looked back at the ceiling before closing his eyes again.

**BAJE**

Blitz stood at the docks for the airships that took them to Beacon Academy with his mother and sister. Before Blitz had to leave, they had a large family breakfast full of Blitz's favorite breakfast foods: French toast, scrambled eggs, hash brown patties, milk and orange juice, and biscuits. He spent the time after breakfast to play with Lilah and spend time with his mother (without the tort- training), as he had packed what belongings he would bring the night before.

He also slightly changed his outfit. Along with his normal outfit, he added a black single-strap backpack, a pauldron on his left shoulder, and a black armband strapped to his right upper-arm with a white symbol of a four pointed star with two lightning bolts crossing over it in an 'X' formation.

Before Blitz got on the airship, he gave Lilah a hug and kiss on the forehead and telling her, "Be good for mom, okay? Don't get into any trouble at school and learn a lot."

"I know, Big Brother," she pouted, "I should stay the same to you." He chuckled and ruffled her hair before facing his mother, who walked up to him.

She stopped in front of him, giving him a strong hug, then held him at arm's length and saying, "I am so proud of you Blitz. It seems like just yesterday I tucked you in and read you stories of heroes to help you sleep. Now you're going to be one of those heroes," she sniffed and teared up slightly, "You remind me so much of your father right now."

Blitz sensed his mother's sadness and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder (as he was slightly taller than her), causing her to look up. "Don't worry," He said comfortingly, "I know he's alive out there, and I'll find him, one way or another. Then we can all be a family again." His mother smiled and hugged him again, before wiping her tears with her sleeve and handing him a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

Blair smiled before saying, "That's the training regime I expect you to follow while you're at Beacon."

Blitz unfolded the paper, showing him the exercises he would do for each day. His face paled slightly at some of the exercises, then smiled fondly and saying to Blair, "What else would I expect from my awesome Ex-Huntress mom?" She smiled and he hugged both of them before Puni came out of his jacket and jumped into Lilah's arms and licking her cheek, causing the little girl to giggle. Blair also laughed at this and told her son, "Don't forget to take care of Puni, either."

"Don't worry, I won't," He chuckled as said creature hopped from Lilah's arms and onto his head. He said goodbye one more time before heading up the large ramp that led to the even larger airship, waving to his family as Puni also waved with her long furry tail. He waved until the airship got off the ground and the two were out of sight…

Then comically collapsed on the ground.

As his mother promised, as punishment his training was doubled for the past four days. And to let you know how bad that is, one of the regular exercises was doing push-ups in a handstand (is there a specific term for that?) and balancing a board with ten cinderblocks on your feet. And that's one of the easy ones! Anyway, as you could imagine, this incredibly exhausted him, and it was finally showing externally.

Puni, being the ever loyal pet she is, jumped out of his jacket before licking his cheek in worry. Blitz chuckled and pets her, saying, "I'm fine Puni. Just need a little rest."

As he closes his eyes for a small amount of rest, a loud voice from the ship startles him, "…This is the best day ever!" He would normally just ignore the offending voice, but curiosity and annoyance made him get up and travel to the voice's location, Puni hopping back onto his shoulder.

He walked around the ship a few moments before coming across the owner of the voice: A tall girl with long, wavy blonde hair, violet eyes, a shade lighter than his and slightly fair, unblemished skin. She wore a low-cut crop top under a tan vest with gold piping that revealed much of her…ahem, generous bust. She wore black shorts and a brown belt with a pouch and what looked like some sort of half-skirt thing. She wore knee-length brown boots with orange socks that were oddly different lengths, and wore a gray bandana around the left boot. On her hands were black fingerless gloves and had large, yellow bracelets on her wrists.

The girl was currently bear hugging a smaller girl. As he got closer to them, he recognized the smaller one as the girl from four nights ago. Ruby or something like that? He finally got close enough to them to hear the conversation.

"Please…stop," Ruby choked out from the other girl's hug.

The older girl let go and said, "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing," Ruby blanched.

The older girl shouted, "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the Bee's knees!" cried Ruby, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Ruby's sister pouted, "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited!" Ruby sighed, "It's just…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special."

Blitz decided to step into the conversation as Ruby's sister wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and said reassuringly, "But you are special."

Puni hopped from Blitz's shoulder and onto Ruby's head, getting the girl's attention as Blitz said, "I agree with Blondie. You have to have some talent if you can get into Beacon two years early."

Ruby looked at Blitz in confusion, until a look of recognition came upon her face, "It's you! Blitz right?"

Blitz nodded and held his hand out, "That's right, Blitz Krieg, at your service."

Ruby shook his hand. "Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you!" she said happily.

Her sister draped an arm across her shoulders and asked, "So who is this? Your new boyfriend?"

Ruby and Blitz's faces exploded in massive blushes, Blitz sputtering indignantly and Ruby shouting at her sister, "Yang! He's not my boyfriend! We're not even friends yet," Ruby lost her blush and regained her composure, before introducing the two, "Blitz, this is my big sister, Yang Xiao Long."

The blonde, Yang, waved, "What's up."

Ruby turned to Yang, gesturing to Blitz, "Yang, this is Blitz Krieg. He was the one who was with me when the dust shop was robbed. And this," she pointed at the puffball on her head, "is his pet Puni." Blitz waved at Yang, and Puni greeted her with a "Pyo!"

Yang grinned and walked up to him, "So you were the one that helped out my sister. It's nice to see such knights in shining armor still exist today," She sighed happily, before glaring at Blitz and grabbing his jacket, "But if you break my sister's heart, I'll break your legs, got it?"

Blitz was both sweating and had a blush on his face, and Ruby blushed before pushing her sister away from him and shouted, "Yang! He's not my boyfriend!"

Yang grinned mischievously, "Aww, you don't have to deny it Ruby. I actually think you two are a cute couple."

Ruby and Blitz blushed even more, Ruby shouting "Yang!" and getting into a sisterly bickering. While that was going on, Blitz, having lost his embarrassment, looked at the nearest window, which was also a video screen and saw a news report on. A mug shot of the man they fought the night they got accepted into Beacon was on the screen.

_"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."_

The mug shot of Roman switched to a woman with fair skin, shoulder length lavender hair, and golden eyes and a picture of multiple Faunus holding signs with the mark of the White Fang, a red growling wolf's head with three long scratch marks over it, and signs that said "We Are Not Animals!"

Lisa spoke, _"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"_ The newscast was cut off as a hologram of the Huntress from four nights ago appeared on every window.

"Hello," she greeted, "and welcome to Beacon."

Yang and Ruby, having stopped their bickering, joined Blitz in watching the woman. "Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

Glynda continued, "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your job to uphold that peace. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram disappears, and the view of the city below is in full view.

"Wow!" Ruby said breathlessly, Puni letting out an amazed "Pyo!" before walking toward the window with Blitz and Yang. Ruby looked around before spotting something in the distance, pointing at it, "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Blitz smiled at her excited face. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang slung an arm around Ruby's shoulders before saying, "Beacon is our home now."

Blitz nodded, "Like my mother always said, 'Houses come and go, but home is where you make your life'."

Both sisters nodded, before they all heard a moaning sound. Looking over, they saw a blonde-haired boy in a black and red hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and a white chest plate and white pauldrons on his shoulders. He also wore brown fingerless gloves and two crossed brown belts, one of which had a one-handed sword in a white sheath. He was hunched over and covering his mouth, looking like he was going to be sick. He got up and stumbled past them, groaning and retching the whole way.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby lamented, the propped up excitedly, "I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

"Whoever it is, I hope they're better than Vomit Boy over there," Yang jerked her thumb in the direction that the blonde boy went.

"Who knows," Blitz offered, "Maybe 'Vomit Boy' could be a decent person. You don't know him." Puni let out a "Pyo!" in agreement. Yang just shrugged and made a 'meh' sound.

It was then Ruby noticed something, "Ew, gross! Yang, you have puke on your shoe!"

Yang panicked and started shaking her foot and yelling, "Gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get it away from me!" Ruby cried.

Blitz and Puni just laughed at the sisters' shenanigans. He had a feeling that his time at Beacon wouldn't be that bad.

**BAJE**

As the airship finally landed and the ramp lowered, the first person off of it was Vomit Boy. He ran to a trash can and puked in it as Yang, Ruby, and Blitz walked by. They walked off of the ramp to the cobblestone path of Beacon Academy. The trio looked up at the massive building (the most noteworthy trait is its many towers and the front courtyard) in awe and wonder, the sisters more so than Blitz.

"The view from Vale's got nothin' on this," Yang commented. Blitz nodded in agreement.

Ruby herself started noticing the students, or rather, what they were carrying. "Oh, Yang!" she shouted, moving around much more animatedly, "That kid has a collapsible staff! Oh, and she has a fire sword!"

While Blitz was watching this in confusion, Yang just rolled her eyes like this was normal, and grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled her back before she could wander away. "Easy there, little sis," she admonished, "They're just weapons."

Ruby looked like Yang struck her, "Just weapons!? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" At this point Blitz decided to step back and let the girls have their conversation.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby, in turn, changed the collapsed weapon into its scythe mode and cradled it, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose," (_'So that's her weapon's name,' _Blitz thought), "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better…"

Yang playfully pushed her sister's hood over her head, "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby took off the hood and asked, "But… why would I need friends if I have you and Blitz?"

"Well…" Yang started nervously. Suddenly, a large group of students surrounded Yang and dashed toward the school, causing Ruby to spin uncontrollably, and Yang talking quickly, "Actually, my friends are her. Gotta go catch up! Kay, c'ya, bye!"

Ruby, still spinning, asked in a confused manner, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She stopped spinning, still reeling, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she said despaired, then fell backward, landing in a pile of luggage which flew everywhere.

Blitz chuckled at this before walking over to the girl. He held out his hand, which she grabbed, and helped her up. "Thanks Blitz," the girl said gratefully.

"You better be careful, Red. I won't always be there to help you out," Blitz said playfully. Ruby nodded and smiled at him.

"What are you doing!?" a shrill voice yelled in anger.

They both looked over at a girl with long, white hair, porcelain skin, and pale blue eyes, the left one having a small scar over it. Her hair was wavy and set in an off-center ponytail and was decorated with a small tiara. She had on a pale blue, thigh-length combat dress, with a bolero jacket of the same color, which had red on the inside, and turned a darker blue as they got to the end of the frilled sleeves. The jacket also had the symbol of a detailed snowflake on the back. She wore white heeled boots that went to her mid-calf, and wore a necklace with a white charm, and thin rectangular earrings. And she did not look happy with them.

Ruby and Blitz looked down at the luggage Ruby fell on and quickly realized the problem. "Um, s-sorry," Ruby apologized nervously.

However, this seemed to make the white-haired girl angrier, "Sorry?! Do you know how much damage you could have caused!?"

Blitz narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Hey, she said she was sorry. You could at least forgive her."

The girl turned her anger on Blitz, "Forgive her?! She could have killed me!" She looked back at Ruby, who was holding a suitcase with a dazed look on her face. The girl snatched it out of her hands, "Give me that!" The girl opened the suitcase and revealed the contents: vials of powdered Dust, "This is _Dust _– mined and purified at the Schnee quarry." The two younger teens only looked at her blankly, causing her to grow more infuriated, "Are you two brain-dead?!" She pulled out a vial of red dust and started shaking it, "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I… I know…" Ruby coughed out from the Dust getting in her face.

Blitz didn't notice and just walked up to the Schnee girl (as he deduced from her earlier outburst), and got into her face, "Hey, she apologized for knocking over your luggage! The least you can do is not insult her!"

"It's not my fault she's a complete dolt! What do you two have to say for yourselves?!" The girl screamed.

It was at this moment, Ruby couldn't handle the Dust that went into her face, "Ah…Ahh…ACHOO!" She sneezed loudly, accidentally igniting the Dust, causing a large explosion of fire, lightning, and ice. The vial of Dust flew out and landed at the feet of a girl dressed in black and white. As the smoke from the explosion dissipated, Ruby wiped her nose with a finger and sniffed. As she recovered from the record sneeze, she looked to where Blitz was, only to see he wasn't there. She looked around, finding him nowhere, before finally looking down…and had to cover her mouth and stifle a laugh. The explosion from her sneeze accidentally knocked Blitz forward onto the Schnee girl…

…and caused them to lock lips. Both teens had a massive blush on their face as they both looked at each other in shock. But soon the Schnee girl's look changed into anger. As she and Blitz slowly came out of their funk, Blitz gained a more panicked look and scrambled off of the girl in white.

"Oh, crap!" He panicked, as the girl slowly got up. She started walking toward him as he tried to scramble back, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to, I swear!" His pleads fell on deaf ears as the Schnee reached him and pushed him to the ground with her boot on his chest, her hair shadowing her eyes and giving her glare a more frightening look. Blitz gulped and pleaded once more, "Mercy?" The girl lifted her foot, giving him a sense of hope, before dashing them as she winded it back and delivered a kick to the face that only an enraged woman could give, causing him to fly several feet into the gate of the school. Puni, who had fallen out during the explosion, ran after him. After calming down slightly, she turned her attention back to Ruby, who flinched at the look the girl gave her.

**BAJE**

Meanwhile, Blitz was lying on the ground, in a daze and massive pain in his jaw, as Puni licked his face in worry. Blitz stayed there for a few minutes, waiting for the pain to go away. As he felt it fade into a dull ache, he stood up, rubbing his jaw, and called Puni onto his shoulder. "Man," He said, "I think she hits harder than mom does during our training sessions." He looked back where Ruby was and found her still arguing with the girl in white, with a girl in black approaching. "I should probably go and help her out, even if I don't want to be within ten feet of that girl." However, as he started walking over to the girls, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Whoops!" He said, "Sorry about…that…" he trailed off as he noticed the menacing glare the person gave.

The person was obviously male, given their build, and probably a couple inches taller than Blitz. He had on a green hoodie with dark green lining and pauldrons attached to the shoulders, and a long red scarf over it. He wore dark brown pants with black combat boots, and wore a chain bracelet with an arrow charm on it. He wore brown, fingerless gloves, and Blitz could also see brown and grey arm bracers under the sleeves. He couldn't see much of the person's face as it was covered by the hood of his hoodie. All he could see was his mouth, locks of dark red hair, and piercing dark green eyes, which were fixing him with a glare.

Blitz gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm…Sorry for bumping into you." The person merely glared at him once more, before walking past him toward the school. Blitz just watched him leave before scowling, "Man, what a jerk."Puni nodded in agreement. He looked back where Ruby was, and saw her lying on the ground. As he walked over, the blonde boy from the airship walked up to her as well. He approached them just in time as the boy introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Jaune," he held out his hand to her.

Ruby accepted it and let him pull her up, "I'm Ruby."

At this moment, Blitz reached them, "Hey, Red. You alright?" Puni also gave a "Pyo!" in greeting.

Ruby whipped her head toward him and seemed to vanish in a shower of rose petals and appeared in front of him, checking him over, "Blitz! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault that Weiss hit you! (_'So that's that girl's name,'_ Blitz thought.) Please don't hate meee!"

Blitz chuckled and patted her head to stop her rambling, "I'm fine, Red. I've been hit worse. It's not your fault and it'll take a lot more that to get me to hate _you_. So don't worry about me okay." Ruby smiled up at him and nodded, before they heard the sound of a throat clearing. Blitz looked at Jaune and smiled, walking over and extending his hand, "Hey, there! Thanks for helping out my friend. The name's Blitz."

"Pyo!" Puni greeted. Blitz grinned, "And this is Puni."

Jaune shook Blitz's hand, "Your welcome, Blitz. I'm Jaune. Nice to meet you."

Blitz smiled. Ruby then looked at Jaune closer, "Hey, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Blitz laughed hysterically as Jaune rubbed his head sheepishly.

**BAJE**

"Hey, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a lot more common than you think," Jaune justified.

After getting acquainted, the group of three (four if you count Puni) travelled around the school, looking for the place all students were supposed to meet. At the moment they were walking through the courtyard inside the outer walls of Beacon, next to a large fountain and beautiful scenic trees.

"Sorry," Ruby giggled, "It's just that Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Blitz also chuckled slightly at the boy's expense. Puni was sleeping in his jacket.

Jaune pouted slightly, before smirking at the two and pointing at Ruby, "Well, what if I called you Crater Face?" He then pointed at Blitz, "Or you (insert witty name here)?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby shouted indignantly.

"That accident was a result of her accident!" Blitz also shouted.

Jaune gained a confident look, "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue," Blitz chuckles at the accidental joke, "The ladies love it!"

Blitz and Ruby tilted their heads to the side, "Do they?" they asked skeptically.

"They will!" Jaune exclaimed, before continuing hesitantly, "W-well, I hope they will. My mom always said…um, nevermind."

Blitz and Ruby chuckled/giggled slightly at the awkward boy, before an awkward silence fell over them. Ruby was first one to break it, "Well, I have this thing," she pulled out the collapsed form of Crescent Rose and transformed it into scythe form before stabbing it into the ground.

Jaune flinched and jumped away, while Blitz whistled in amazement. He saw it during the fight with Roman, but wasn't able to get a good look at it with her swinging it around.

Jaune stuttered out, "I-is that a scythe?"

Ruby nodded, "It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle!"

Blitz nodded, while Jaune just looked confused, "A wuh…?"

Ruby cocked the bolt of the rifle, "It's also a gun."

"Oh," Jaune said dumbly.

Ruby then turned to Blitz, "What about you, Blitz? What is your weapon?"

Blitz shrugged, "I don't know. They're not that special." He then felt something on his arm. He looked down to see Ruby latched onto his arm, giving him the most adorable pout only a girl could pull off, "Pwetty pweeze?" she said cutely. Blitz had a mini heart attack and a minor blush from sheer adorableness, while Jaune stood silently laughing at his expense.

"Alright, I'll show you! Just stop with that face!" Ruby let go of his arm and grinned triumphantly. Blitz sighed and reached into the holsters on the back of his waist. Ruby watched curiously as he pulled out the black pistol-box from the night of the robbery, but he also pulled out a silver one as well. It still had the same purple stripe and revolver cylinder in it. Ruby also noticed that the purple stripe on the black gun was more jagged and wicked-looking, while the one on the silver gun was more smooth and curving, but only slightly.

Blitz released the hilts from the collapsed weapon and held them out in front of him, "Like I said, they're not that special. Just two .50 caliber, collapsible revolvers, with removable dust cartridges."

Ruby's eyes sparkled in excitement, while Jaune looked a little lost. "Oh, what are their names?" Ruby asked ecstatically.

Blitz gestured the silver pistol, "This one is Eros," then the black pistol, "And this is Deimos."

"Wow," Ruby said breathlessly, Jaune looking the same. Blitz then looked at Jaune, "What about you Jaune?"

Jaune looked slightly embarrassed and nervous, and pulled a sword out of the white scabbard on his belt. "Well, I have this sword."

Ruby looked intrigued, "Ooooh."

Jaune seemed to perk up at Ruby's slight praise, and pulled the scabbard off of his belt. "Yeah, I also have a shield!" He exclaimed as the scabbard's sides extended out into a kite-shield.

Ruby walked forward and touched the shield, before asking, "So, what do they do?"

Suddenly, Jaune's shield started to repeatedly retract and extend on its own. After a few seconds he was able to fully close it and put it back on his belt. "Well," he replied, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can put it away…"

Ruby tilted her head, "Wouldn't it still weigh the same though?"

Jaune looked down in embarrassment, "Yeah, it does."

Ruby, Blitz and Jaune talked a little more about their weapons, revealing that Jaune's was a hand-me-down from his great-great-grandfather, and Ruby and Blitz made theirs, and Jaune revealed that he helped Ruby. It was then Ruby noticed something: "Hey, where are we going?"

Blitz and Jaune looked around in realization. Jaune said, "I don't know. I was following you guys."

Blitz replied, "I was following Red over here."

"Well, I was following you guys," Ruby stated.

They all sighed in exasperation, before Blitz spoke up, "Well, now what?"

Jaune suggested, "Y-you think there might be some kind of directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Blitz and Ruby laughed at his ramblings, "I-uh … is that a 'no'?"

Ruby nodded, "That's a 'no'."

**BAJE**

The trio finally found their way to the auditorium, where a large number of students already waiting there. The three looked around at all the students before hearing Yang's voice, "Ruby! Blitz! Over here! I saved you two spots!"

Ruby turned to Jaune and said, "I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!" before rushing off to her sister.

Blitz patted Jaune on the shoulder as he passed the blonde to follow Ruby, "See ya later, buddy!"

"Hey, wait!" He reached after them feebly, before sighing, "Great, now where will I find a nice, quirky person to talk to?" He walked to a random spot, not noticing someone looking at him in interest.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Blitz caught up with Yang, Ruby crossing her arms over her chest. "So, how's my little sister's first day going so far?" Yang asked cheerfully.

Ruby was not as cheerful, "You mean after you ditched me and I exploded!" Blitz wisely decided to stay out of the sisterly dispute.

Yang, however, misinterpreted the outburst, "Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I mean I literally _exploded_ a hole in front of the school! There was some fire, and lightning, a-and I think some ice…?"

Yang still didn't take her sister seriously yet, "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby sighed, "I _wish_. First I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, then she started yelling at me, and then I sneezed, then me and Blitz _exploded_, and she knocked Blitz away and yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really _bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" However, during her rant, Ruby and Blitz didn't notice the Schnee girl approach from behind.

"You two!" She shouted, pointing her finger at Blitz and Ruby accusingly.

While Blitz merely jumped at the suddenness of the Schnee's arrival, Ruby took it differently. She seemed to teleport into the nearest person's arms, which happened to be Blitz, making him carry her bridal style, her arms wrapped around his neck in exaggerated fear. "Oh god, it's happening again!" she shouted in panic.

"You nearly blew us off the side of the cliff!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang said in disbelief.

Blitz blushed at the closeness of the red girl's face. "Uh, Ruby?" he tried to gain her attention. He succeeded as she looked at him inquisitively, before also sporting a blush as red as her cloak. She quickly got down from her spot in his arms, looking at the floor in embarrassment, and Blitz also looking to the side, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized.

"It's okay," Blitz replied.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the scene, while Yang had an overly pleasant smile on her face as she clenched her fists tightly, debating on whether to tease Ruby or beat Blitz into an unrecognizable pile. Blitz looked between the three girls, before starting to shuffle away slowly. "Alright … I'm just gonna … go over here … 'Kay, bye…" with that, he sped off to a random direction.

"Wait!" Ruby tried to chase after him, but was stopped as Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of her face, "Uh…"

**BAJE**

Meanwhile, Blitz walked around looking for another place to stand after abandoning Ruby. Admittedly, he felt bad for abandoning her, but he was still a man who had incurred the wrath of a woman, and he was not going to face said woman now.

He seemed to have finally found a spot that was free of angry females, and put his hands in his pockets and waited for the ceremony to start. However, his peace was disturbed by an unfamiliar arm draping itself across his shoulders in a friendly manner. Blitz looked at the owner of the offending arm.

The person was a couple inches taller than Blitz himself, clearly 17 if he was a first year at Beacon. He had slightly pale skin with wild, spikey dark-grey hair, dark brown eyes, and a wide grin that showed off his white teeth and larger than normal canines. He wore a long, grey coat that went to his knees and was fur-lined at the sleeves and the bottom, and had a symbol of a black crescent moon made out of three claw marks. The front of it was open, so he could see a black shirt and a necklace that had a sharp tooth from some sort of animal. He wore black cargo-pants that were tucked into dark-grey combat boots, and had black fingerless gloves on his hands, whose nails were slightly pointed and were colored grey. Lastly, he noticed something on top of the person's head: two small, pointed ears. Wolf ears. A wolf Faunus.

"Yo!"

Blitz was knocked out of his observations by the person's cheery voice. He blinked dumbly at the Faunus, "Umm…Hi…"

The Faunus took his arm off of Blitz's shoulders and held out his hand in greeting, "Sup! Names Eden! Eden Baldr!"

Blitz once again blinked dumbly at the hand, before shaking it slowly, "Blitz Krieg."

Somehow the Faunus, Eden, seemed to grin even wider at Blitz before letting go of the hand, "Glad to meet you, Blitz! I just happened to see you standing here all alone, so I figured I'd make a new friend!" He reached into his coat and pulled something out, "Chocolate?"

Blitz looked at the wrapped treat, before nodding, "Sure," and accepted it.

As he started eating it, Eden slung his arm over Blitz's shoulders again. "Well, Blitz," He began, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

At that moment, a loud static noise interrupted them. They looked at the stage of the auditorium, where Professor Ozpin stood in front of a microphone, Glynda Goodwitch standing beside him with a scroll in her arms.

"I'll…keep this brief," he began as he pushed his small glasses up, "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and see wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction," the students began to whisper amongst each other as he continued, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will show you that knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, he left the stage.

As Ozpin left, Miss Goodwitch approached the microphone, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready. You are dismissed," she followed Ozpin off the stage.

Eden tilted his head, "Hmm, he seemed…strange."

Blitz nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's like he wasn't entirely there," he looked at Eden, "Well, I gotta meet up with some friends of mine. Guess I'll see you in the ballroom."

Eden grinned again, "Yep! See ya then, Blitz! It was nice meeting you!" He walked off somewhere, leaving Blitz alone. Blitz stared after him, before turning around and walking back to where Ruby and Yang were. However, he couldn't find them. '_I guess they left before I got here,_' he thought, '_I guess I'll meet them in the ball room.'_ With that, he left to the locker rooms to get ready.

**BAJE**

It was nighttime in Vale, the shattered moon glowing high above the school. Inside the ballroom, Ruby was laying on a sleeping bag. She had on a black, tank-top with a heart-shaped Beowulf design on the front, white pajama pants with pink roses in them, and a black sleep mask on her head that looked like Beowulf eyes. At the moment, she was writing something on a piece of paper, before her older sister , wearing a slightly revealing orange tank top and black short shorts, flopped down on her side onto the sleeping bag next to hers. "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang shouted excitedly.

Ruby looked around, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

Yang looked at a group of shirtless boys who were flexing and roughhousing, licking her lips, "I know I do." Jaune then walked into her view, wearing blue footie pajamas, noticed her, and waved. Yang recoiled with a groan, before looking back at her sister.

"Whatcha got there?" Yang asked.

Ruby continued writing, "I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal."

Yang gushed, "Aw, that's so cute! You gonna mention your boyfriend?" She was knocked backwards by a pillow thrown by Ruby, blushing as bright as her namesake.

"Yang!" she shouted, "Blitz is not my boyfriend! He's just a friend. And I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anybody here."

"Well, what about Jaune?" Yang suggested, "He's…nice. There you go! Plus one friend!"

"Well I'm sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero," Ruby flopped onto her back in despair.

Yang tried to cheer her up, "There's no such thing as a negative friend. You just made one friend…and one enemy!" It didn't work, as she was hit by a dog shaped pillow again. She sighed exasperatedly as she took the pillow off of her face. "Look, it's only been one day," Yang reassured, "Trust me; you have friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet!"

"I guess," Ruby said. Both girls then noticed a candle being lit, and turned to find the source.

It was a girl with pale skin, long black hair with a bow on top and golden eyes with light purple eye shadow. She wore a yuakata (Japanese) with grey and white trims. She was absorbed in a book.

Ruby's eyes lit up in recognition. "That girl," she said.

"You know her?" Yang questioned.

"Not really," Ruby answered, "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang exclaimed as she grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her with her to the girl.

Ruby was not as excited, "Wait, what are you doing!?"

The black haired girl looked up as the two sisters stopped in front of her, Yang finally letting go of Ruby's arm. "Hellooo!" Yang greeted, "I believe you two know each other?"

The girl looked at Ruby, "Aren't you…the girl that exploded?"

**BAJE**

Meanwhile, Blitz was walking around the ballroom, looking for a place to put the sleeping bag in his hands. He was barefoot and wearing his usual pajamas: a purple tank top and black sport shorts with purple stripes on the side. Puni was also sitting on top of his head, looking sleepy even though she slept for most of the day. He wonders how she does that. He was trying to find where Ruby and Yang were sleeping so he could at least be with some familiar people. However, he was broken out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. "Whoops, sorry about…" He trailed off as he saw who he bumped into.

"You!" he shouted. It was the person he bumped into that morning. However, now that the older boy was wearing pajamas, a green t-shirt and red sweatpants along with his long red scarf, Blitz could see his face. He had neck-length scarlet hair, partially covering his piercing green eyes, which were also covered by green, half-rimmed glasses. He also had a thin scar across his left eye that went from just above his eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek.

The person raised an eyebrow at Blitz, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you!" Blitz exclaimed in agitation, "You're the jerk that I ran into this morning!"

The person put on a mock thoughtful look, "Really? Because I think I would remember running into a weakling like you. Are you even old enough to attend this school?"

Blitz's face flushed in anger, while Puni gave a growl, which was more adorable than threatening, "Why you-!"

"Hey, Blitz! What's up buddy?!" Blitz turned and saw Eden walking toward him, wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt with a wolf head and dark grey shorts, and waving with a cheerful grin. However, it was lost as he approached and looked at the red haired person, his wolf ears lowering, "Who's this guy?"

Blitz scoffed, "Just some jerk I ran into this morning. I even apologized and he just walked away."

"Really?" Eden asked, before cracking his neck and slamming his left fist into his right palm, "Well, I should teach you to not mess with my friends."

"I see," the red haired person acknowledged, before getting into his own stance, his feet spread apart, facing the wall, his right arm behind him and his left arm outstretched in a 'come on' motion, his glasses somehow glinting menacingly, "It is only natural that weaklings stick together."

Eden growled in anger, his ears lowered back, "I'll show you who the weakling is!" He dashed toward the red-head, letting loose a string of impossibly fast punches. The red-head, however, was somehow able to dodge and parry every single one of them, before grabbing Eden's left arm and pulling it over his shoulder, flipping him onto his back. Eden quickly got up and was about to rush the red-head again, but was stopped by a deep voice shouting, "What's going on over here?"

All three males looked at the owner of the voice…and had to look up. The person was very tall, and his body was muscular, not overly so, but just enough that you could tell he worked out a lot. He gazed at them with dark brown eyes, and his hair was styled in a crew-cut. His face was angular, and the dark skin was covered in scars, one going from the bottom left of his jaw up to his left eye lid. He wore a black tank top that was tight against the muscles, and loose, burnt-orange sweat pants.

"Can't you see that people are trying to sleep? What's so important that you have to make so much noise?" He questioned them with a deep baritone voice.

Blitz tried to explain, "Sorry about that. I just ran into this guy and my friend was backing me up."

Eden sheepishly scratched his head, while the red-head scoffed, "Hn. Whatever, just keep that dog away from me, alright?" He started walking away; Blitz was holding Eden back as he comically raged at the red-head.

"Wait!" Blitz shouted. The red-head stopped, "What's your name?"

The red-head looked at Blitz's determined face from over his shoulder. He scoffed and turned away again, "Tch! Fine, I'll give you the courtesy. It's Archer. Archer Merrimen."

Blitz nodded as Archer walked off, letting go of a calmer but still seething Eden, before he turned to the taller male, "Sorry about that. My name's Blitz," He held out his hand.

The tall man looked at the outstretched hand, before shaking it, "James Burns. Pleasure to meet you."

As Blitz let go, Eden slung his arm over the younger boy's shoulder, "And I'm Eden Baldr! The strongest Faunus you'll ever meet!"

James smirked at that, "Is that so? Well, I look forward to seeing who's stronger during the initiation," he held out his hand and Eden shook it.

Eden grinned confidently, "Yep! Looking forward to it!"

James smirked once more before turning around and walking away, raising his hand in a parting wave, "I'll see you two tomorrow. Good luck."

"See ya!" Both of them waved back. Eden then turned to Blitz and grinned, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. See ya later!" With that, he walked off.

"Bye!" Blitz waved him off, "Well, Puni, this has been an eventful day."

"Pyo." Puni agreed.

Blitz continued looking for a spot to sleep, before finally finding Ruby and Yang, both already asleep. He set his sleeping bag down gently as not to wake up Ruby, however, his shuffling into the bag stirred her, "Hm…?"

"Whoops, sorry Ruby," Blitz whispered an apology.

"Where were you?" Ruby mumbled sleepily.

"Just making some friends," he replied, not wanting her to worry.

"Hm, that's nice," Ruby said, "I met a new friend, too. Her name is Blake. She saw what happened this morning."

"I see," Blitz nodded, "Glad to see you're making friends, too. Well, why don't you go back to sleep?"

"M'kay," Ruby said sleepily, laying back down and immediately falling asleep.

Blitz smiled at her sleeping form, before feeling a scratching on his leg. He looked down and saw Puni giving him a pleading look. Blitz rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing what she wanted, "Alright, go ahead." Puni grinned and hopped off of his lap and squeezed into Ruby's arms, the girl unconsciously hugging the puffy creature tightly.

Blitz smiled again, before laying down himself and looked at the ceiling, his hands behind his head.

'_I guess that these four years won't be that bad,_' he thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**BAJE**

**Character Bios**

**Name:**** Blitz Krieg**

**Species: ****Human**

**Gender:**** Male**

**Age:**** 16**

**Relationships: **** Blair Krieg (mother), Unknown Father, Lilah Krieg (little sister), Puni (pet)**

**Height:**** 5' 10"**

**Weight:**** 175 lbs.**

**Hair:**** Brown**

**Eyes:**** Violet**

**Weapon: **** Eros and Deimos (twin .50 cal revolvers)**

**Interests:**** Family, drawing, salty foods, sweets, friends, Ruby**

**Dislikes:**** Father, mother's anger, criminals, bullies**

**Name:**** Blair Krieg**

**Species:**** Human**

**Gender:**** Female**

**Age:**** 36**

**Relationships:**** Blitz Krieg (son), Lilah Krieg (daughter), unknown husband, Puni (pet)**

**Height:**** 5' 7"**

**Weight:**** Never ask a woman her weight!**

**Hair:**** Blonde**

**Eyes:**** Violet**

**Weapon:**** Unknown**

**Interests:**** Family, cooking, sewing, tort- er, ****_training_**** her son, fruits, books, shopping, husband**

**Dislikes:**** Fangirls, worrying, prep-schools**

**Name:**** Lilah Krieg**

**Species:**** Human**

**Gender:**** Female**

**Age:**** 4**

**Relationships:**** Blitz Krieg (big brother), Blair Krieg (mother), Unknown Father, Puni (pet)**

**Height:**** 2' 7"**

**Weight:**** 85 lbs.**

**Hair:**** Blonde**

**Eyes:**** Blue**

**Weapon:**** None**

**Interests:**** Family, Big Brother, sleeping with Puni, fluffy things, pink, Mr. Snuggles (Ursa teddy)**

**Dislikes:**** doing chores, vegetables, not knowing where her big brother is, meanies **

**Name:**** Puni**

**Species:**** Unknown**

**Gender:**** Female**

**Age:**** 3**

**Relationships:**** The Krieg Family (owners)**

**Height:**** 3"**

**Weight:**** 5 lbs.**

**Fur:**** White**

**Eyes:**** Black**

**Weapon:**** None**

**Interests:**** Owners, food (mainly meat), sleeping, Ruby**

**Dislikes:**** Vegetables, anything that makes her owner sad, threats to her owner, heights**

**BAJE**

**And that's a wrap!**

**…WWOOOOO! I finally did it! Man, over 8,000 words this chapter. That's the longest chapter I've ever written! Well, it did take me about a month to finish it.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it! It may have been frustrating at times, and I fell under short periods of the dreaded writer's block, I am proud of what I wrote. **

**And as for character bios, I'll try to have some for the OCs after every chapter. If there isn't any, then I either forgot, or there are no new OCs that chapter.**

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and what I did well or what I could do better. Make sure it's constructive criticism before you make a joke. Follow and/or favorite if you want to see more. If you have any questions for anything, leave a review or PM me, and I will try and keep the spoilers to a minimum. **

**Have a great day, and I will see you all next chapter. This is demonicsouls4, signing out!**


End file.
